Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, flat panel displays have replaced cathode-ray tube displays because of their favorable characteristics such as lightness, thinness, and the like. Examples of types of such display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. An OLED forms excitons by recombining electrons and holes injected through a cathode and an anode on an organic thin film and uses a phenomenon that generates light with a specific wavelength by energy provided by the excitons. Compared to a liquid crystal display, it has excellent luminance and viewing angle, and it requires no backlight, so it has a relatively thin profile. In a flat panel display, a row of pixels commonly connected to one scan line are connected to different data lines. Accordingly, if the number of pixels arranged in the direction of the scan lines and the direction of the data lines are increased in order to improve resolution, the number of data lines is increased proportionally to the number of pixels. Consequently, there are problems in that the number of data driving circuits included in a gate driver increases, such that the manufacturing cost also increases. To solve this problem, a demultiplexer for selectively outputting an input signal to one of a plurality of output lines is used to sequentially apply data signals generated by a data driver to a plurality of data lines, and thereby reduce the number of data driving circuits included in the data driver.
However, in a typical demultiplexer, a turning-on test unit and related wiring are included, which increases dead space in the panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it can contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.